


[SAS丨MNM]日曜六时

by Masakidotcom



Series: 日曜六时 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki
Series: 日曜六时 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835296
Kudos: 2





	[SAS丨MNM]日曜六时

[SAS丨MNM]日曜六时-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[SAS丨MNM]日曜六时](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a1a90a3)

去年年底写了一半，前两天写了一半。

原本计划月末发……所以还是月末发。

8283五五开， **末子兄弟设定，且两组都含肉** ，请根据自身口味谨慎食用。

A love story, 2w+，阅读愉快。

[SA番外：Ever After](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a22e662)

[末子番外：Gorgeous Hell](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a26806a)

  


  


**《日曜六时》**

  


  


00

  


“周日的下午，太阳快要下落，还没下落的时候，是我最害怕的时候。”

“为什么？”

“或许是因为冷。”

“冷……？”

  


“或许是因为，那个时候，大家都回到家里，和家人一起吃饭，喝着啤酒看电视，准备下个星期的开始。”

“而我站在路边，看着天黑，看着街道渐渐空了，灯都亮了，食物的味道飘起来，然后又消失。”

“一切都从我身边经过了，只有我，剩下我。”

  


“你为什么不和他们一样回家呢？”

“我在等人啊。”

“他还没来吗？”

“我不知道他还会不会来。”

“可是你在等。”

“我怕他万一要来。”

  


01

  


“他一直没有来吗？”

“嗯。”

  


02

  


相叶新养了一只小兔子。

雪白的，眼睛黑不溜秋，还不很大，一天到晚都在睡。

软绵绵暖呼呼，像一团长毛的豆腐，他想，这个比喻立刻就被坐在电视机前的地毯上玩游戏的少年大力吐槽。

  


“那是坏掉的豆腐吧。”

名叫二宫的少年翻了个白眼。

  


“不要这么说嘛Nino。”

相叶雅纪小心翼翼将小兔子放在自己的腹肌上，随着他的呼吸起伏，二宫和也吸了一口可乐，将冰凉凉的可乐杯隔着T恤摁在了相叶雅纪的胃部上方。

  


“那是你自己说的比喻，不关我的事。”

二宫和也的语气，和二宫和也的可乐杯一样凉。

怕吵醒小兔子而不敢动，相叶雅纪被冰得呲牙咧嘴，像是吃到了很酸的草莓。他终于缓过来的时候恹恹地看二宫一眼，想说的话在嘴里绕三圈，从1.5倍速变成1倍速，最终还是没有说出口。

  


“哦，对不起。”

三十三岁的男人，在十六岁的少年面前毫无气势。

相叶环视四周，明确意识到这是他的家他的客厅他的沙发他的地毯，可名叫二宫的少年十分自然地身处其间，仿佛他更像是收留他人而非被收留的那方。

  


“去拿披萨过来，饿了。”

染黄了发梢的少年身上套着白色T恤和工装裤，平静地按着游戏按键，盯着电视机屏幕。

  


“……是。”

相叶抱着小兔子站起身，从餐桌上把披萨盒拿过来，放到二宫手边的茶几上，少年微微仰头唔了一声，不知道是不是谢谢的意思，圆润的鼻头动了两下，叫相叶想起那些格外友好黏人的幼犬。

  


“别挡屏幕，大叔。”

二宫和也开口，一切幻觉立刻破碎了。

相叶雅纪郁郁躺回原地。

  


“小润为什么还不回来，小润快点回来啊。”

相叶觉得年末当好人不一定就有好结果，当然这和年末可能无关，只和当什么样的好人做什么样的好事情有关系。

  


比如扶老奶奶过马路就比较一次性，轻松自然不必太多考虑。

但收留明显是打着社团合宿的旗号双双离家出走，一星期后已经花光了身上所有钱的同性高中生小情侣，就值得思量。

  


在凄风苦雨的平安夜前夕看到站在站台边双双瑟瑟发抖的制服少年时，相叶雅纪根本没有思量。

他看到他们从长途大巴上面下来，走到路边，背着大背包，长长的制服外套盖住他们相互牵着的手，不由自主就停下了车摇下了车窗。

  


星期日的下午六点，电台里放着山下达郎的Christmas Eve，一开车窗，声音就像温热的水蒸气飘荡出去。

少年们望了过来。

他将头探出窗外，对两个少年笑，细密的雨丝落在他脸上。

“你们好，我叫相叶雅纪。”

  


少年们看着他，路灯光下两张清秀好看得不可思议的脸。

“圣诞节没地方去的话，我家有大蛋糕和大Party，要不要一起来？”

  


“你们还真敢跟我走，因为我英俊潇洒帅气温柔？”

相叶雅纪问，游戏中的少年敷衍地嗯了一声。

  


“因为你看起来就像是那种，好人过头的笨蛋，相叶先生。”

二宫和也回答说。

相叶雅纪盯着二宫和也的后脑勺，觉得他大概在笑。

  


“……总觉得，被Nino给小看了。”

他叹口气。

  


“我没有这个意思哦。”

二宫和也回答他，胜利的效果音里少年回过头，抓起一块披萨，咬了一小口。

“因为我们当时，其实也别无选择了。没有钱，也没有地方可去。”

他低着头，相叶雅纪看不到二宫和也的表情。

“你救了我们啊，大叔。”

  


相叶雅纪没说话，将小兔子小心翼翼放回温暖干燥的窝里。

相叶正坐，二宫正坐，相叶开口，二宫抬起头盯着他。

  


“Nino，你和润君，打算在我这里住多久？”

他问，不停顿地补上一句。

“不是赶你们走的意思，我是想要告诉你们，愿意住多久都可以。只是你们这样跑掉，其实很容易就暴露了吧？同学们那边真的串好词了吗？爸爸妈妈这两天打电话回去报平安了吗？还有啊，身上的钱还够用吗？如果不够的话我——”

  


“所以我说，相叶先生真是个好人过头的笨蛋。”

二宫和也似笑非笑地打断了他，他的脸上现出一点和他的年纪并不相符的成熟和忧郁，眉目却更温和了。

  


“你不了解J，他可不是会让计划不成功的那种人，他什么都能做到。”

二宫和也说，语气有点骄傲。

  


相叶雅纪打量着二宫。

“那你做什么？”

他笑起来，看着面前弯着背的少年。

  


“我做什么？”

二宫眨了眨那双浅色的眼睛。

“当然是……我跟着他走。”

他轻巧地说。

  


“就这样？”

“就这样。”

  


门开了，穿着牛角扣大衣的松本润拎着雨伞和装满新鲜蔬菜肉类的购物袋走进来，站在玄关打量他们两个。

“我回来了……在说什么？”

少年挑一挑眉，表情和语言都甚简洁，酷得有些刻意，因此可爱极了。

  


“在说没有猜拳输掉的人运气真好。”

二宫和也笑眯眯地回答，望了相叶一眼，相叶抿一下嘴角点头，起身去帮松本润拿袋子。

  


“欢迎回来。”

二宫和也自然地不动弹。

相叶雅纪走进了厨房。

  


“辛苦了，润君。”

二宫和也坐在原地看着松本润。

松本润抿了抿嘴，唇角弯起来，他大步走过去，弯下腰揽住二宫和也的肩膀，手推了推他一侧的脸颊让他将头转向自己，然后，重重地吻了一下二宫和也的嘴唇。

他的身上带着屋外寒冷的水汽，或许是因为那水汽的缘故，二宫打了个抖，却反手环住松本润的腰将他拉得更近。

  


“下一次让大叔输吧。”

沉默了一会儿，松本润笑。

“就这么办吧。”

二宫和也立刻响应，笑声含在唇间。

  


“我听得见。”

相叶雅纪在厨房大叫。

  


他忿忿不平，再度考虑起自己是不是做了什么错误决定。

打电话，叫老师，叫家长，上交给教导主任打屁股。

无数个黑暗想法从相叶脑中飞过，他后知后觉想起他其实不知道松本润和二宫和也来自哪个城市哪所学校。

长途大巴，从另一个城市来的。

而在那之前，他们又走了多远呢。

  


他们的制服和校徽，相叶雅纪都不太认识，他十几年来一直住在这座城市。

他们从哪里来呢？

接下来，又要去什么地方。

过了一会儿，松本润拉着二宫和也的手腕进了厨房。

漂亮干净的少年们。

看在相叶雅纪的眼睛里，像是被北风吹到半空，断了线打着旋的风筝。

  


“这边我们来弄。”

松本润说，见到相叶发呆，伸出手在相叶面前晃一晃。

“你的兔子醒了。”

  


相叶雅纪丢下两颗洋葱飞奔而去。

  


03

  


兔子的名字叫什么，相叶雅纪思考了很久。

松本润说就叫兔子。

二宫和也说不如叫超级玛丽617号。

  


两个人互相瞪一眼，不肯相让。

相叶雅纪犹豫再犹豫。

  


“叫Nyan酱吧。”

他说。

两个少年一起转头，一脸空白地看着他。

  


两个少年对视一眼，再看向相叶时，表情齐齐调整为“你开心就好。”

相叶压着嘴角笑，不愧是恋人，二宫和也和松本润有时候的反应真是心有灵犀。好像他们之间有心电感应。

  


真好啊。

年轻人的恋爱。

吃饱喝足的小兔子再次睡着，在他的掌心里。相叶轻轻抚摸它起伏的身躯，感觉心被融化成一片片棉花糖。

  


上一次养兔子还是中学的时候，记忆里同班的同学跟着他来家里看兔子，手指越过笼子的栅栏，小心翼翼地碰一碰兔子的耳朵，发觉没有被躲开于是开心起来，来来回回抚摸小兔子头顶那毛茸茸的一块。

  


“好可爱啊。”

不太熟的同班同学，露出平常看不见的，傻乎乎的快乐笑容。

“爱拔酱。”

  


“说起来，为什么突然要养兔子？”

松本润问他，视线与桌面持平，半个脑袋冒出来，眼巴巴看着小兔子，想伸手又有点犹豫。

相叶笑了笑。

“为什么呢……大概因为那天刚好路过宠物商店。”

  


“啊？”

松本润抬头看他。

“对啊。”

相叶笑眯眯地点头。

  


那天是他生日的前两天，遇见松本和二宫的前一天，那天和之后的好几天一样凄风冷雨。

他忘了带伞，没有开车，在一阵阵裹着大雨的风里发着抖，裹紧了风衣走在路上，想要抄个近路赶快回家。

大道上人群熙熙攘攘，拐进小巷的时候，相叶看到了一家灯光分外温暖明亮的宠物商店。

  


他莫名其妙地停下了脚步。

橱窗里，小兔子缩在大兔子的旁边，睡成一排软糯的年糕状，他看着，忽然想起自己的中学同学，还有那个傻乎乎的快乐笑容。

  


从十九岁开始，自己就没有养过任何宠物了。

将小动物捧在手心里的感觉是什么样的，好像已经快要忘记了。

  


相叶雅纪就要生日，他还没有给自己买一份生日礼物。

离三十三岁还差两天的相叶雅纪，事业有成，生活规律，如他所愿地财务自由，有一所向阳的大房子和两辆车，父母自二十三岁后再也不向他催婚，他的业余时间用来跳伞潜水旅游和做义工，谈过好几次恋爱，甩过人被人甩，还有一些无疾而终。

  


临近三十三岁的他，素行良好，一敲手心，他觉得自己可以有一份生日礼物。

他看着面前的松本少年，伸手将熟睡的兔子捞起来，递到他的手掌心里。

松本润接住，全身僵硬，眼睛却即刻亮了，露出非常灿烂的笑容。

  


“然后，碰巧就看到它了。”

相叶说。

省略掉一些无关紧要的细节，简而言之，就是这么回事。

松本润点点头，空出一只手去抚了抚兔子的绒毛。

没有被躲开之后少年脸上的表情，是120%的心满意足。

  


屋子里忽然响起欢快的铃声。

“啊。”

二宫和也一看手机，脸色一沉。

“是老师打来的电话。”

  


松本润的表情紧张起来，相叶雅纪看看面前的少年们。

“怎么了？”

他问，二宫和也看他一眼，突然按下通话键，将手机递给他。

“你来接。”

他用口型对相叶雅纪说。

  


我来接？

相叶雅纪瞪圆了眼睛，接过了手机像是接过烙铁，二宫和也一再催促，他连屏幕都来不及看就将手机贴上耳廓。

  


“二宫君？”

相叶雅纪吞咽了一下，对方声音温和沉稳，却不知为何从听到时起就心脏狂跳。

不安，紧张。

大概是在帮着二宫和松本隐瞒的缘故。

他无声地吸口气，吞咽了一下，手按住胸口。

  


“您好，我……不认识二宫君。”

相叶雅纪回答说，“这是我……在路上捡到的手机。”

电话那头沉默了短暂的一段时间，再度开口时，声调比之前还要温和，带着一些无奈。

  


“打扰您了，我是二宫君的老师，这是他的手机号码，我只是在确认二宫君有像他的同学们说的那样，顺利抵达合宿所。”

  


相叶雅纪看向二宫和也，二宫和也摇摇头，比了个噤声的手势。

“我、我不太清楚，非常抱歉。”

电话那头的人没有追问更多的细节，只是问相叶。

  


“您这周末有时间和我见面吗？”

对方停顿了一下，也有些困扰似的，却并不让步。

“如果您不介意的话，我想由我来保管我的学生的手机比较合适，给您添了麻烦，真对不起。”

  


说完便沉默了。

相叶犹豫了一瞬，说了好。

大致说了地点，再开口时，那头有极轻的呼吸声。

“敝姓樱井，那么这周日下午我会到您的城市，我们在Y高校的门口见。”

  


“相叶先生？”

松本润在他面前打了个响指，挂断电话的相叶回过神。

少年有些担忧地望着他。

“你的脸色不太好。”

  


相叶深呼吸一次。

“你们的老师，姓樱井啊。”

相叶说，递回手机。

  


二宫点点头。

“叫樱井翔，和相叶先生你差不多年纪，很不好对付。”

松本润的眉头皱了皱。

  


二宫和也仔细打量相叶的脸，若有所思。

“是认识的人吗，大叔？”

  


房间里没有任何声音，Nyan酱被放回桌上。半睡半醒的白兔，用鼻子和小小的长耳朵，拱了拱放在桌上那双细长发凉的，成年人类的手。

  


04

  


葡萄口味的棒冰不小心掉到了地上，流出黏糊糊的，肮脏甜蜜的糖水，裹着灰尘，在天台的地上弥漫开来。

哐地一声，松本润将天台的门上了锁。

转过身，拥抱住他。

  


[JNJ](https://www.evernote.com/l/AWEU1oCppxBI7ojDMJwZ-caOnyB37RTZYy0)

  


四目相对，他们沉默地啄一啄彼此的嘴唇。

片刻相交的温暖，如同夕阳的温度。

一前一后，他们从天台上下去。

  


“快要放假了呢。”

二宫和也走在前面，没听到身后的脚步声，也没听到松本润接话，回过头，松本润将双手插在口袋里，斜背着单肩包，歪过头看着他。

“我们逃走吧。”

少年的眼神坚定，牢牢地将二宫和也钉在原地。

“放假以后，我们就逃走吧。”

  


二宫和也叹了口气。

“润君。”

他缓缓地开口。

“你真的想要这样吗？”

  


松本润毫不犹豫地点头，他走过来，拥抱着二宫。

他的心跳，隔着校服衬衫，黏在他的身上，带来久久不褪，战栗的甜蜜和罪恶感。

二宫和也闭上了眼睛。

他将自己全身都倚靠在松本润的身上。

察觉他这么做的松本润将他抱得很稳。

少年单薄细瘦的手臂，牢牢地环着他。

  


“去哪里呢？”

“我会考虑好。”

“钱的问题怎么办？”

“交给我来解决。”

“也不能马上就被发现是离家出走，那样立刻就会被发现的。”

“那就说是去合宿，然后中途逃走。”

“老师那边——”

“没关系，我——”

  


松本润抱紧了他，紧到二宫和也觉得痛。

他觉得痛却不知道到底是哪里太痛。

  


“你答应了，是吗？”

松本润的声音，闷闷地。

“你喜欢我，你说你喜欢我的，所以你答应了。”

二宫和也抬起手，一下一下，顺着他的头发。

  


“J。”

他没有回答他的问题。

“我们得变得非常，非常地顽强。”

  


05

  


相叶雅纪揉一揉疲惫发红的眼睛，望见校门口站着的西装男子，正单手插在口袋里，微微低头看手机。

  


穿得像是要来商业谈判，他想。

不过就是找陌生人拿个手机。

  


虽然他自己也穿着条纹西装和长风衣。

二宫和也的手机在他的口袋里，昨天少年将它交给他的时候，他还问了一句要不要把里面的信息删掉一些。

结果收到了双份的白眼和摇头。

  


“老师都知道。”

松本润耸耸肩，满不在乎。

“就原样给他，千万别说漏嘴说见过我们啊。”

二宫和也靠在松本润的肩膀上，语气漫不经心。

  


“……不会啦。”

相叶雅纪无奈，将手机拿在手里，他是不打算看里面的内容的，只是对樱井翔知道而感到一点吃惊。

  


现在他看着他。

是他，只消一眼就能知道。

可体会到的陌生感，让相叶雅纪不知所措。

  


昨天听到他的名字时，胸腔里仿佛有一只飞不出去的鸽子，而此刻装在他胸腔里的鸽子，在看到樱井翔的那一刻反而安静地收起了翅膀和小小的头颅，像是不存在。

  


樱井翔站在那里。

他的眉目依旧清俊，神色非常沉稳，笑容和所有的成年人一样，隐隐带些心事。

成熟，温雅，端正并且游刃有余。

一个看起来体贴又体面的成年人。

相叶雅纪挺直了背吸口气，朝他走过去。

  


“喂，樱井。”

  


他用过去的称呼叫他，就像在叫那个绷着脸看起来很凶，笑起来却又露出整排上牙，眼神嚣张，因为个子小小，印象里走路都在蹦跳的少年。

  


樱井翔有些吃惊地抬头。

四目相对，相叶微笑。

看了他一两秒，樱井翔蓦然睁大了眼睛。

  


“相叶君？”

他脸上的笑容略一凝滞便骤然扩大，露出全部喜悦和惊奇的样子，相叶抬手拍他的肩背，大笑着回报以同样的热情。

  


“真没想到！”

“好久不见。”

  


他面对着樱井翔，目光停留在樱井翔眼尾的笑纹，他光洁无物的手指，他微微垂首时侧脸的弧线，最后回到他的眼睛。

清澈热情，像是冬天过去之后，开始融雪的湖。

  


“十几年了吧？”

相叶拍着他的肩。

无论如何，再次见到樱井翔，他感觉到的，确实是快乐。

  


“十五年。”

樱井翔回报给他一个确切的数字，抿着嘴看他，抿着嘴笑，揽着他的肩膀带着他往咖啡厅的方向走。

穿成这样不适合做这种事，樱井翔的衣服全都起了皱。可看起来成熟稳重的教师似乎既没注意也没在乎，他不断地说着话，这样那样的琐事，相叶找来找去也找不到插嘴的余地。

  


心里的鸽子直到面前摆上了一杯咖啡时仍旧没有醒来，相叶想，这是一件好事情，又觉得失落。

  


“要加糖吗？”

樱井翔问他，相叶摇头。

他早就喝惯了清咖。

  


“长大了啊，相叶君。”

樱井翔的笑，莫名其妙。

  


他们重逢，对坐谈天，从天气聊到经济，相叶说错了国家预算，樱井翔笑了一会儿觉得失礼又忍住的样子，连同之前那莫名其妙一起，相叶觉得都很好看。

没人提到少年时，除了那相叶记不清楚，樱井记得清楚的年数。

  


相叶雅纪啜饮咖啡，清而复杂的酸苦弥漫在嘴里，是熟悉的味道。

不好喝，但令人安心。

他将二宫的手机放在桌上，推给樱井翔。

  


“给。”

他说。

“前几天在超市里捡到的，找不到失主，后来你打电话过来，我也松了口气。”

他往后靠在椅背上，樱井翔拿起来看了看，一点也没有犹豫地打开通话记录和收件箱。

  


“你——”

相叶雅纪为樱井翔的动作皱眉头。

“相叶君，”

樱井翔稍稍停顿，抬头看他，面容严肃而忧虑。

“我的两个学生，没有去合宿所，在放假的第一天就不见了，这是他们其中一个人的手机。虽然还没有报告给他们的父母知道，但是说实话，我非常担心。”

他将里面的信息全部浏览一遍，将手机关上放入随身的包。

  


“能不能告诉我，你是在哪家超市捡到的？在事情闹大之前，我希望能够将松本君和二宫君找回来。”

相叶雅纪沉默，他看着樱井翔，樱井翔静静看着他。

  


“你的学生们，或许，只不过是在路途当中耽搁了一会儿，不是吗？”

相叶雅纪问。

  


樱井翔唇角微微一弯，垂下视线。

“我不这么认为，因为相叶君你所在的这座城市，和他们合宿的地方，是完全相反的方向。”

他回答的声音很轻。

“他们，大概是离家出走了。”

  


——老师都知道。

那两双不知道哪里有些相似的少年的眼睛，在相叶雅纪的脑海里一闪而过。

在冷风里发抖着贴近彼此的少年。

互相牢牢握着的手。

  


“钱花光了的话，就会回去的。”

相叶雅纪摇摇头笑，语气冷淡而若无其事。

他站起身来，弯起嘴角，顺手付账。

“超市是在城北靠近高速的那家，如果你有空当然可以去看看，我先走了，樱井君。”

走出咖啡馆没多远，樱井翔追上他。

  


“相叶。”

樱井翔伸手，握住了他的手腕。

他喊他的名字，有些仓促地。

  


相叶雅纪诧异了一瞬，转头看着他。

樱井翔抿了抿嘴唇。

  


“我们还能再见面吗？我——”

他问，望进相叶的眼睛。

“我是说，我们，好久不见。”

  


相叶安静地看着他，然后露出一个灿烂的笑容。

“好啊，下次找时间一起吃饭，只是，樱井君不回去吗。”

他心底一阵烦躁。

“今天就一起吃饭吧。”

樱井翔极快地接上一句。

“放假了，没什么必要那么快就走。”

  


“……我今天，”相叶雅纪停住了，他不动声色挣脱了樱井翔握着他手腕的手，站在他对面的男人，微微垂下了视线。

  


沉默里他望着樱井翔。

“没什么事。”

相叶雅纪叹了口气继续。

  


樱井翔抬起头，眼睛又亮了。

他微微弯了弯嘴角。

  


“只是樱井君，你不是要去找你的学生吗？”

相叶提醒他。

“钱花光了的话，会回来的。”

樱井翔很肯定地回答说。

  


相叶雅纪被逗笑了。

他反手过去，拉了拉樱井翔的手，那动作流利而自然。

他靠过去，微微倾身，然后抬起头，凑得离樱井翔很近。

  


“那现在，你饿了吗？”

轻轻压低的声音，像是温热的沙子。

樱井翔慢慢摇摇头。

  


“那，我们去干点别的好了。”

相叶雅纪说。

  


06

  


“相叶。”

“嘘。”

“相叶。”

“唔。”

“相——”

“别说话，翔酱。”

  


关上时钟酒店的房间门，转身将樱井翔扣在墙壁和他之间，相叶雅纪微微低头，单手轻轻扯松了自己的领带。

  


[ASA](https://www.evernote.com/l/AWH4PQhO6mpP9JaD_N0Zbxgyqr93sYXg5Cc)

  


“所以，是喜欢吗？”  


缺乏主语的喜欢意味不明。

  


樱井翔点头。

相叶贴过去，吻他的耳朵。

  


“嗯，那就好。”

相叶说。

因为我也喜欢。

  


“哇，相叶，你看！”

大约十三四年前，或者十五六年前。

相叶雅纪还住在父母的家里，卧室外面有个小阳台，兔子笼摆在阳台的角落。

有个少年在那里。

  


是个比自己矮半头，头发柔软额头很圆，门牙一笑就会全部露出来的男生。

穿着足球部的制服背着单肩大背包，第一次登门造访，就直奔主题，跑过去蹲在了兔子笼的前面。

一双眼睛亮闪闪，说话的方式，每一个字都很冲很用力。

手指却很温柔，小心翼翼地抚着兔子的耳朵。

  


“它不怕我！”

语气又惊奇又得意。

  


“好可爱啊。”

同班的男生樱井翔，转过头来，对他笑了。

“好可爱啊，爱拔酱。”

  


07

  


清晨，二宫和也像幽灵一样出现在正要出门的相叶雅纪背后。

相叶雅纪没有被吓到，他回头看看一脸困倦眼睛却无比清醒的少年，一边打领带，一边笑起来。

  


“早上好。”

相叶雅纪问，二宫和也挪到桌边，倒了杯水。

“笑得真难看。”

  


二宫一口一口抿着水，似乎什么也不打算问。

见到老师了吗，为什么回来得很晚，是不是根本已经把他和松本润给出卖了，二宫和也就好像一点也不担心一样，喝完一杯水，又从冰箱里找出速冻汉堡肉，丢进了微波炉。

打开电视，二宫缩在沙发里，专注地看着早间新闻。

  


相叶雅纪叼着面包，准备出门又折返，从钱包里抽出一摞纸钞，递给二宫和也。“有时间的话，今天和润君一起去帮我把水电账单交了吧，我的信用卡换了还没绑定上。”

他说。

“多出来的，想去买什么都可以。”

  


二宫和也接下来，笑眯眯说了谢谢。

相叶雅纪重新出门之前，二宫跑来拍他后背。

“为什么想要收留我们？”

他问。

  


“因为我是个好人？”

相叶雅纪眨了眨眼睛。

  


“啊是吗。”

二宫和也瞥他一眼。

  


“为什么一副不相信我的样子啊。”

相叶雅纪笑起来。

  


二宫和也唔了一声，没有接话，再开口，问的是别的事情。

“对了，相叶，你家药箱在什么地方？我想找消炎药，嗓子有点疼。”

二宫和也转开头。

  


“在客厅置物柜的第一层。”

相叶雅纪看他一眼。

“少吃微波食品不好吗。”

  


“快去上班吧大叔。”

“……拜拜！记得帮我喂兔子！”

相叶转身出门，从车库里倒车出来打前门经过的时候，从落地窗里看到二宫小小的身影，蹲在置物柜的前面，似乎在研究里面的药瓶。

  


“别拿错啊。”

相叶忽然想起那里头有他过去天天需要的地西泮片，撕了标签，小小的瓶子塞在角落里。

应该不会拿错，但总不能安心。

  


他下意识拿出手机拨了二宫的电话号码。

电话很快接通。

  


“喂。”

樱井翔的声音。

  


相叶冻住了。

他忘了手机已经不在二宫那里了。

立刻挂断还有用吗？

  


而且。

他记得自己说自己只是捡到了这部手机。

他该如何解释自己有二宫的手机号码？

  


他没说话，落地窗内，二宫和也好像已经找到自己想要的，站起身走回相叶雅纪看不到的地方去了。

电话一直没有挂断，直到电话那头的声音，温和地响了起来。

  


“相叶。”

樱井翔准确无误地喊出他的名字，没有半点犹豫。

  


“翔酱。”

他只好老老实实地应声。

  


“你吃早饭了吗？”

樱井翔问他，一句别的话，也没有提。

  


“吃过了。”

相叶雅纪回答说。

片刻的静默。

  


“那过来陪我吃早饭好吗？”

樱井翔问他，很小心地，“我做了饭团，炸鸡，牛肉盖饭……不，说是做，也只是买了现成的之后热一下……还有……”

  


“都不是早上该吃的东西吧。”

相叶笑，明明不至于，心口却被压上一块石头般闷闷地难受起来。

  


“可是都是你喜欢的。”

樱井翔说。

“翔酱。”

  


“今天你不能不准我说话。”

樱井翔的语速快起来。

“好，等我把这句话说完。”

相叶的语气难得强硬。

樱井翔停下了。

  


“我以前很喜欢翔酱，一直都喜欢。”

“喜欢到感觉自己可能已经坏掉了。”

“这一点，可能翔酱不知道。”

相叶闭了闭眼睛。

“这不是翔酱的错。”

“我现在，已经不会再那样了。”

  


“Kazu，看这个。”

二宫和也回过头，松本润按下手里相机的快门，对他笑。

  


“……搞什么。”

他走过去想看松本润拍他的样子，松本润将相机藏在了背后，二宫和也绕到他背后，他又举起了手。

  


细瘦的胳臂，已经隐约有了今后高挑舒展的架势，笑起来露出牙齿，戴过一段时间的牙套现在已经取掉了，不再有痛得没法说话成天对人生气时愤懑不耐烦的眼神。

  


此刻是洋洋得意的，从头到脚闪闪发亮，因为二宫拿不到，好像作战成功的少年，眼睛里只有二宫和也，并不知道自己被电器城里来往人们用欣赏美丽事物的善意眼神包围。

  


二宫和也抬起手。

“破绽哦，J。”

“什——”

松本润被挠痒时几乎弹了起来。

  


“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

二宫大笑。

离远了两步睁大了眼睛的少年表情很不服气。

  


“你犯规！”

“嘛……谁让你要先举起手来的。”

二宫和也笑，走过去悄悄捏一捏松本润的指尖。

松本润将相机握在手里，转头看他。

  


“我们真的可以买这个吗？”

他看了一眼二宫和也，“用……相叶的钱。”

“可以啊。”

二宫和也满不在乎，“他说多出来的钱，怎么用都可以。”

  


说着心底吐槽相叶雅纪。

他要他们帮忙去交的水电费的钱，不到这叠钞票的零头。

简直就像是溺爱过头的远方亲戚。

  


所以后来他们到了电器城，二宫和也直接拉着松本润到了相机区域，拿了他们过去经常在学校附近的店里看到，松本润很喜欢，却没有办法买的相机。

  


“存起来吧。”

松本润突然说。

  


二宫和也用不可思议的眼神看他。

他从没听过松本润说这几个字。

  


松本润没注意到他的眼神，只是认真地考虑着，喋喋不休。

“我们之后，会有需要用到钱的地方，也不能一直呆在相叶这里，我觉得老师大概已经发现了。”

  


二宫静静地看着他。

松本润无意识地皱起眉头来。

“相机没有必要，不用买了，待会儿我们回去列一个清单，写一下我们要准备的东西。”

他晃了晃二宫的手臂，语气沉着。

“以后赚了钱，再都还给相叶。”

  


“买吧。”

二宫和也忽然说。

他拿起松本润手里的相机，往结账处走，回头笑一笑，眨一下眼睛。

“反正以后还的话，现在多花一点也无所谓啦。”

他眨眨眼睛。

“是相叶氏的话，又不用付利息。”

  


松本润跟上，有点哭笑不得，可二宫和也态度强硬，他们在结账的时候，松本润望着他的侧脸。

  


“你干嘛这么欺负大叔。”

他手指扯一扯二宫和也的发尾。

二宫和也不回答，将包装好的相机塞进松本润的怀里，看到他眼睛闪亮了一下，露出轻巧笑容。

“以后会还的，而且他有钱又没有地方可以花。”

  


“说起来，买了午饭再回去吧。”

“好啊。”

“想要吃什么？”

“……烤肉，吧。”

“润君。”

“什么？”

  


二宫和也看着松本润，那人正开开心心地回望过来，牢牢握着他的手，另一只手抱着他喜欢的相机。松本润望回去，看到二宫的表情，神色忽然很温柔。

他一个伸手，将二宫拉过来抱住了。

  


“什么？”

在纷乱人流的边侧，松本润用大大的外套，裹住他小小的恋人。

少年低下头，用额角轻轻蹭着另一个少年的，像是撒娇，又像是安抚。

“告诉我，Nino。”

  


“没什么，只是觉得现在这样真好。”

二宫伸手抱住他，将鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈。他的鼻子在风里吹得有些凉，松本润抖了一下，笑起来。

“喂，别这样蹭我。”

  


少年说着，却没有躲开。

“你这样弄我又——”

二宫和也将他推进了街边的立式招牌后头。

轻柔的吻，落在少年丰润的嘴唇上，被裹在一件大号羽绒服里的温暖，和那细瘦身躯的胸腔里的心跳，无一样不熟悉，无一样不叫人安心。

他觉得幸福，又如此痛苦。

  


“喂。”

看见他发呆，松本润笑着摸摸他的侧脸，觉得柔软好捏，又揉了两下。

“回去再做啦。”

他吻一吻二宫的鼻尖。

  


“相叶提前回家怎么办？”

二宫沉重地思考。

“把他锁在大门外面吧。”

松本润笑。

  


“到底谁在欺负大叔啊。”

二宫和也哈地小声笑了出来。

  


“和也。”

重新回到街上时松本润也依旧牵着他的手，他们就这样明目张胆地走在闹市街头，那些惊异的，不解的，嫌恶的眼神，全都陌生。

没有熟悉的脸，没有人会从四面八方涌来，没有人认识他们。

  


松本润静静看他，微微垂下的视线，和细致考虑过后，确定的语气。

“我也觉得很开心。”

  


但在一个地方呆得更久一些，就会有的。

总会有的。

二宫和也和松本润牵着手回家，经过一所中学时，抬眼看了看。

  


他停下脚步，语气轻快。

“润君，要不要进去看看？今后，大概也没有什么再回到学校的机会了吧。”

二宫和也说。

松本润愣了愣，看了看手里的相机。

  


“好啊。”

他跃跃欲试起来，“我们去拍照吧！”

他一马当先，二宫和也慢慢地走过去。

  


“我来拍。”

他拿过松本润手里的相机。

  


操场上的松本润，歪过头对着他笑了。

跑道上的松本润，蹲下身仰头看他，比了个小树叉。

教学楼走廊里的松本润，微微仰起了头。

  


“一起拍啦。”

松本润将他拉过来，头靠着头一起对着相机镜头笑。

“Cheese——”

  


二宫和也将相机翻过来。

上面是笑得很灿烂的他和松本润。

  


“不错啊。”

松本润凑过来看了看，评论道。

“以后可以放在相框里装饰。”

二宫和也笑，听到他这么说的松本润骤然开心起来，望着他的眼睛闪亮亮。

“说得对，现在去买烤肉便当吧，我超饿的。”

二宫和也点头。

“嗯，好。”

  


回到家喂了兔子，松本润连了电脑在整理照片，聚精会神，二宫和也把午饭摆出来，又端了两杯可乐。

因为是冬天，没有加冰块而换成了常温。

端坐在餐桌两侧。

  


“用可乐干杯吧。”

“好。”

“干杯！”

“干杯。”

  


收拾完碗筷出来松本润蜷在沙发上逗Nyan酱玩，小兔子睡得迷迷糊糊，松本润看着它笑，抬起头，那有点糯的笑容便也朝着二宫和也。

二宫拿着漫画过去，盘腿坐在他身边。

松本润将头不客气地枕在他的大腿上。

  


“像在家里一样。”

松本润说，二宫和也没说话，隔了一会儿，松本润意识到了什么似的看他。

  


“Nino？”

他的声音有点不安。

“待会儿我腿会麻的。”

二宫瞪他。

  


松本润看了他一会儿，安心了似的哼一声，闭上眼睛。

“今后我们的家也会这么好的。”

他说，语气非常肯定，不等二宫回答，自顾自地说起他所考虑得到的，关于他们未来生活的所有细节。

  


“要有游戏机，没有不行的吧。”

“干脆做个专门的游戏室就好了。”

“要养盆栽，松树樱花树枫树，那样四季都会有漂亮的景象。”

“如果Nino不想出门的话，在家里就可以看了，我们一边看一边喝酒，就那样睡着了也不要紧。啊这样的话，房间的朝向和温度也都要好好考虑啊……”

认真又可靠，事无巨细全都想好，一点一点构筑出来极度类似于真实的场景，就好像那个未来牢不可破。

  


“你这种话，好像贫穷夫妻里的丈夫啊。”

二宫挑挑眉。

  


松本润低声笑，伸手扯扯二宫的衣服。

“那你是我的太太吗？”

  


二宫和也耸耸肩。

“如果可以我也想当先生啊。”

他低下头蹭蹭松本润的鼻尖，“不过你喜欢怎么样都好。”

  


松本润考虑了一会儿，大大方方地翻个身，环住他的腰。

“对我来说，也可以的。那Nino就是我的亲爱的了。”

二宫和也没说话，他的耳朵红了。

松本润闷闷地笑起来。

  


松本润闭上眼睛，将脸埋在他的小腹。

“撒娇？”

二宫没有动。

  


“没，总觉得，好像有点困了。”

松本润打了个呵欠，起身将自己埋在二宫和也身边的抱枕里。

“那就睡吧。”

二宫和也语气很平静。

  


“你不准走。”

又过了一会儿，松本润突然说。

他困得睁不开眼睛，手指却死死揪住他的衣角。

二宫和也翻着漫画。

  


“睡吧。”

他回答。

  


08

  


To 相叶雅纪先生，

  


感谢你对我们的照顾，请帮我把润君送回去。

钱会全部还给你，等我长大以后。这张纸条请保存好，当做借据使用，具体的地址樱井老师都知道，虽然你没说，我总觉得你们是认识的。

我没有什么想要解释，请也这样转告润君。

  


二宫和也

  


将浣熊形状的便利贴，贴在了相叶雅纪一定能看到的兔子笼旁边。

  


总之要先收拾房间。

二宫和也想。

  


轻手轻脚地洗了碗，整理好屋子里的杂物，将他和松本润的背包整理好，二宫和也不常做这些事情，要做的时候，还是很上手。天色渐渐昏暗下来了，他没有开灯，凭着记忆行走。

  


厨房里的空可乐罐子丢掉，小药瓶从厨房拿出来摆在茶几上，准备最后和散落待收的CD还有游戏盘一起放回置物柜里。他坐在茶几旁边叠衣服，顺手将松本润身上的毛毯，熟练地往上扯一扯。

  


这动作，做到一半，就停住了，眼眶的灼热来得如此突然，二宫和也狠狠地闭了闭眼睛。

“真是的，乱动踢被子的话，要感冒的。”

他低声说。

  


松本润抱着抱枕熟睡，神情并不安宁，二宫和也凑过去看一看，吻一吻他皱着的眉心。

过去他曾经无数次地看着松本润，但不曾亲吻。

他原本以为一生都会如此，他将永远看着，却并不贴上自己的嘴唇。

  


如今吻过，才知道要割舍多难。

刚刚买的相机，二宫和也抽出了内存卡。

  


那是松本润喜欢的相机，但内存卡里，是二宫和也喜欢的松本润。

“要好好吃饭，好好睡觉，不要太想我啊，我会回去的，润君。”

他凑过去，亲吻了一下松本润的嘴唇。

  


这一下他才觉得他连嘴唇都在发抖了。

心底的悲哀让他无暇再去做别的事情。

收拾不完也算了。

他必须要走。

  


二宫和也站起身，拿起自己的背包，一步一步往门口挪，他觉得自己的脚步重得抬不起来，走到玄关，手指却按不下去关灯。

他站在那里，无声地哭了。

  


“喂。”

一个声音响了起来，明亮沙哑。

“Nino酱一个人站在这里掉眼泪，是怎么回事啊？”

  


身后忽然冒出来的相叶雅纪，让二宫和也吓了一跳。

他回过头，男人站在那里，微微笑着看他。

  


“没、没什么。”

他掩饰似的藏起了自己的背包。

  


相叶没说什么，只是揽住他的肩膀，把他从玄关扯回客厅，到了茶几附近相叶往前走两步，他拿过二宫和也放在桌上还没来得及收起来的小药瓶。

  


“嚯啦，你看，我就知道你一定会拿错的。”

他拿着那瓶地西泮，就好像安眠药长得和消炎药一模一样，谁看到都会弄错似的，对二宫和也说。

二宫没说话，眼泪又忍不住要落下来了。

  


兔子笼上面的便签，相叶扯下来读。

沉默着，二宫看着相叶将它细细撕碎，丢掉了。

  


“为什么提早回来了啊，大叔。”

二宫和也问，抹掉脸上的眼泪。

如此沉默的相叶雅纪让他有些许不安。

  


相叶抬头直视着他，眼神专注，冷静得不可思议。

他的笑容，也和平常不太一样。

  


“Nino这是要丢下松润吗。”

相叶雅纪摇了摇头。

“我觉得这样非常不好哦。”

  


“……这是，我和润君之间的——”

“不如这么说吧，这非常不好。”

相叶又说了一遍，一字一顿。

  


二宫和也皱了皱眉，也沉默了。

三秒钟后他开口，语气和相叶一样强硬。

“你不明白。”

  


“我不明白什么？你们一起离家出走，可能是被同学嘲笑，被家人阻拦，或者单纯地觉得同性情侣的关系没有足够的自由，可能你们没钱了也跑不动了，因此感到很绝望。”

“可是，既然你们一起逃走了，为什么又要把他丢下？”

相叶的眉头，皱得很紧。

  


“我不是把他丢下。”

二宫和也说。

“我是，在合适的时候，把他送回去。”

  


“这是我们离家出走的第十天，我觉得我想明白了。”

“樱井老师是对的。”

“润君，至少应该上完高中，或许再去读大学。”

二宫慢慢地，一字一顿地说。

“或许，有个好看又乖巧，不会和他吵架的小女友，然后好好地结婚，在婚礼上哭起来，被我一辈子嘲笑。”

  


“给我准备一个有游戏机的，专门的游戏室和客房，每年去看他的时候，住一下，后来，变成小孩子们的房间。”

“润君喜欢盆栽，大概会在家里种上松树樱花树枫树，那样四季都会有漂亮的景象。”

  


“在家里一边欣赏它们一边喝酒，就那样睡着了也不要紧，但是润君啊，一旦喝醉就不会去睡觉呢。”

二宫和也说着，轻轻微笑。

“有一次我们偷偷开了酒来喝，那次润真是太麻烦了。”

  


相叶没说话，二宫沉默良久，吸了吸鼻子。

“三分钟而已哦，爱拔桑。”

他说。

  


“……什么？”

相叶温和而疑惑地看着他。

“从子宫里出来的顺序，我只是比他早三分钟而已，传说是比较方便吧，我也不知道。”

  


少年垂着头，不去看相叶的表情。

“就这样，被命名成了哥哥，不得不对这家伙的人生负有责任。”

他的手指，不断地抠着牛仔裤上面脱线的地方，他看起来孤立无援，又无比顽强。

  


“如果只是恋人，或许简单多了。”

“可是润君不止是我的恋人。”

  


路灯光下两张清秀好看得不可思议的脸，偶尔望过去，相似的神情。

那同样锋锐的，但却又温柔的眼神。

不同的是，松本润是热烈的，他是冷静的。

松本润是情绪化的，而他，至少看起来非常理性。

  


异卵双胞胎。

完美的双子。

相似又迥异。

  


不必开口就能知道的对方的心思。

从出生到现在，从来心有灵犀。

  


做过千万回照顾他的小事，从还不大能走得稳路，就知道要给身边的小包子盖盖好，抱着他睡觉的时候也顺便揪他的眉毛，哪怕后来变成了他的抱枕，也还是能腾的出手确认身边的男孩不会着凉感冒。

有时大打出手，为喜欢的动漫人物，为作业本的编号，之后又立刻和好，呲牙咧嘴地给对方贴创口贴。

  


相互阻挠对方交女朋友。

被对方问起的时候死不承认。

十四岁生日的时候骗过松本润说还有个男孩是他的弟弟，害得松本润大哭之后，再也没有说过类似的谎。

  


只有一个。

手忙脚乱地将松本润抱住，拍着他的后背，满心都是愧疚，和某种充实了他整颗心的情感。

只有你。

  


最喜欢的是你呀。

润君。

他想到了，却不敢想，猜到了，却不敢去证明。

  


知道什么样的方式能安抚他的不安。

知道什么样的动作可以让他觉得被保护和被照顾但又不让他觉得不好意思。

用最巧妙的方法宠爱他。

别人都做不到地，那么爱他。

永远，在他的身边。

  


直到，有一天深夜惊醒，听到了他的弟弟深夜里独自抚慰自己时，嘴里念着的是谁的名字。

那个熟悉的，最熟悉的，连血与骨都来自于同个地方的。

日日夜夜，不曾分开的。

  


第一个音节时他不敢相信。

第二个音节时他听见自己心脏的鼓动。

混合了甜蜜的欣喜和极度的恐慌。

  


“哥哥（にぃにぃ ）”

松本润拼命压低了的声音和喘息，像是顺着墙壁滴下来，融化在了他的耳边。

“Nino。”

  


他躺在床上，听着那许久不曾听见的幼稚称呼，和松本润的呼吸声。

揪紧了自己的睡衣领口，慢慢地侧过身，蜷成一团。

过了一会儿，松本润下来了，从背后抱住他，呼吸打在他的脖子上。

  


“你醒了，对吗。”

松本润从他身上跨过去，钻进他的被子里，和他面对面。

握住他的手腕，嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇。

他死死闭着眼睛。

  


“看着我啊。”

“你都听到了吧，呐，Kazu，我喜欢你。”

  


松本润抱住他，像是要哭了似的。

“哥哥，我喜欢你。”

“对不起。”

  


“润君，不止是我的恋人。”

这不可以。

  


“他是我的弟弟。”

可我知道，我……

也喜欢他。

  


09

  


“那么，把润君送回去之后，你打算去哪里？”

相叶雅纪开口问他。

就仿佛二宫刚刚坦白的，并不怎么严重似的。

  


二宫抬头看了一眼，相叶表情严肃，他轻轻吸口气。

“不知道，但是，总归会有地方去的。”

  


“父母怎么办呢？回去之后让润君怎么解释呢？”

“他们这个月在海外，或许等到他们回来的时候，我也已经回去了吧。”

  


“不会变成失踪人口的哟，也不会学坏的。”

二宫和也撅着嘴说。

“等他消气就好了。”

二宫和也转动了一下脖子。

少年的身体，像是承受不住此刻的沉重，发出细微的，骨头转动的声响。

“我毕竟，还想看着润君长大，过很好的一生。”

  


“那么，最开始为什么要和他一起离家出走呢。”

相叶似乎打算追根究底。

  


“因为那个时候，我真的觉得，我们可以就这样逃走。”

二宫回答说。

“可是，这不是一个，只要两个十六岁的小孩相信，就可以活下去的世界。”

  


“也没那么难吧。”

相叶轻轻地，叹一口气。

二宫笑了笑。

  


“仅仅是这一小段时间，我已经知道了。”

他看着相叶。

“一路上遇见过骗走我们大部分路费的人，勒索的小混混，差点就要逮住我们将我们送回家的警察，原本打算打零工，可是没有合理的缘由和当地的学生证根本不行，原本的计划，几乎全都行不通。”

“连哭的余裕都没有。”

  


“如果我们没有遇到你的话，相叶先生，原本我是打算打晕他把他弄回家的。”

相叶不置可否地挑眉。

“因为走不下去，接下来的路。”

  


“这不是想着可以就可以的世界，哪怕是润，可是他……太过喜欢我，拒绝看到这一点。”

“近乎固执地，在这座马上就要倾倒的积木塔上面搭着积木。”

二宫顿了顿。

“我不希望，他太过辛苦，去拿他觉得实现得了，却其实永远实现不了的东西。”

“我毕竟，是润的哥哥。”

“早三分钟，也是哥哥。”

  


相叶沉默着。

“这个世界上，其实并没有那么多的好梦，不是吗。”

少年的眼神，非常平静。

  


“可是我真的很弱啊，看着他那双热切的眼睛，就说不出这样的话。”

“说不出，请回去吧，我们俩，回到兄弟的关系吧，这样的句子。”

二宫和也低声说。

“我也……不知道该怎么办才好啊。”

  


“自私的胆小鬼。”

相叶说。

二宫看着相叶。

意外地不觉得受伤或者生气。

  


他觉得相叶的这句话不是对他说的，不只是因为相叶没有看着他说这句话的缘故。

是因为那语气，和之前的那句“也没有那么难吧”一样。

  


“不是我的错觉吧。”

他望进相叶那双干净温和的眼睛。

“你和樱井老师，过去真的认识，对不对？”

  


相叶唇角弯了弯。

没有摇头也没有点头。

  


“Nino不是问过，我为什么会帮你们吗？”

他轻轻扭亮了茶几上的小灯。

  


他顺着Nyan酱的毛。

“真是没办法啊，给你讲一个，相叶少年的故事好了。”

相叶煞有介事地坐直了身子，清了清嗓子。

“他也是在十六岁的时候，遇见他最喜欢的那个人的。”

  


“我和润在出生之前就——”

二宫和也打断，再被相叶雅纪打断。

“不准说话，你们是特例。”

想了想，成年人愤愤加上一句。

“另外出生之前并不会吧。”

  


相叶雅纪瞪了他一眼。

二宫少年抿抿嘴笑，眼神狡黠。

  


“是樱井老师？”

他看着相叶，眨眨眼睛。

  


相叶嗯了一声，向后靠在椅子上，点了点头。

“对，是樱井翔。”

  


10.

  


喜欢的人是男孩子，有火爆的脾气，和漂亮的眼睛。

染了的头发不经打理有些毛躁，因为熬夜读书睡眠不足，脸颊上面不时冒出一两颗痘痘，可看在相叶的眼睛里，这些都很可爱。

  


特立独行的优等生。

不太熟的同班同学。

走廊上遇到，操场上遇到，点点头笑一笑的樱井君。

  


要怎么才能熟悉起来呢。

相叶绞尽脑汁。

  


在邀请了对方去自己家看自己养的宠物兔子之后，才从别的同学那里知道其实樱井君对动物苦手。

尴尬地去跟樱井翔道歉，那人看了自己好几秒，然后大笑起来。

  


“为什么要来问我啊？”

被揽住脖子，用力拨乱了头发。

“这是什么意思，你不清楚吗？”

抿着嘴看着自己，笑着的樱井翔，明亮得不得了。

  


“因为我想和相叶君你做朋友——”

“我……我喜欢翔酱。”

两个人同时脱口而出一句话，又一起顿住了。

  


好吧，我领会错意思了，相叶雅纪想。

被表白了的，面前的樱井同学，看起来比庙里的佛像还要僵硬。

可是说出来的话，是收不回去的。

“总……总之，你觉得可以的话，就告诉我吧。”

  


他吸口气，对着樱井翔笑，觉得自己也很僵硬。

“不可以，也没有关系，因为我还是……”

喜欢你。

  


“我想跟相叶君交往。”

听到这句话时候的幸福，隔了十余年去回想，仍然让人心脏鼓动。

他觉得樱井翔大概也是喜欢他的。

就连他们的事情被同级生们发现，日子一天天变得不好过的时候，那个人也从来没有丢开过他的手。

笑着，扬起下巴，把那些恶意的句子抛在身后，全部踩碎，然后转身一把拉住他的手腕，和他站在一起。

  


“你别苦着脸啊，笨蛋。”

“这些根本没什么大不了。”

  


很希望，一直和他在一起。

期望混合着不安，在毕业的前夕，他问樱井翔。

问出他心底膨胀的，那个愿望。

  


“毕业之后的那个周日，一起去旅行好吗？”

他措辞得非常小心，也没有提，那是什么日子。

“稍微……走远一点也没关系吧？就我们两个人。”

走在身旁的恋人脚步慢下来。

  


“翔酱？”

相叶问出这句话时，樱井翔没有说话。

相叶握住他的手，摇了两下。

  


“会来吗？”

“……嗯。”

樱井翔转过头，对他微笑。

  


他觉得这很可能，就是会的意思吧。

虽然你没有说过喜欢我。

但我真的觉得，你是喜欢我的。

  


“那我会在平常碰面的路口等你！”

“嗯。”

  


他记得自己飞奔着回家。

不安，却又那么开心。

  


“那个时候……我是说，你要樱井老师和你一起逃走的时候，是什么感觉？”

二宫和也忽然发问，相叶思考了一阵子。

  


“很难形容……就好像，看不清楚的前方，存在着什么只要我相信，他答应，就会有的希望一样。”

坐在对面的少年抿了抿嘴，又沉默了下去。

  


“然后，大概Nino也猜到了吧？”

相叶雅纪说，二宫和也的目光，落在沙发上熟睡的松本润身上。

“猜到了哦，老套的故事。”

  


二宫和也吸了吸鼻子。

“老师没去。”

  


周日的下午。

喧闹的狂欢人群，太阳快要下落，还没下落的时候，相叶已经在那里等了整整一个下午。

天气有点冷，他将脸埋在围巾里，看着周围的人来来往往。

手机也无法接通。

“大概有些什么事情耽搁了吧。”

他乐观地想。

  


天黑下去的时候，大家渐渐开始都回到家里，和家人一起吃饭，喝着啤酒看电视，准备下个星期的开始。

“哟，这不是相叶君吗？还不回家？”

“哈，哈哈，在等人嘛。”

“是吗，原来如此啊。”

意味不明的，甚至意味深长的回应。

相叶假装没有听到。

  


他站在路边，看着天黑，看着街道渐渐空了，灯都亮了，食物的味道飘起来，然后又消失。

那天是平安夜，最热闹的一个周日，但到了最后，也没什么两样。

一切都从少年的身边经过了，只有他，剩下他。

樱井翔没有来。

手机也，一直无法接通。

  


他记得他呆到凌晨四点，连庆祝圣诞的狂欢人群都全部散去，直到被周围的住户注意到报了警，被警察送回了家。

那一天是他十九岁的生日。

  


生了一场病，直到毕业都没有再回到学校。

没有再和樱井翔联系过。

不再……必要这么做了。

因为樱井翔也没有再联系过他。

他听说樱井翔很早就拿到了另外城市大学的录取。

他的恋人，从来没有告诉过自己。

  


“那种气是不会消的哦。”

“隐瞒这种东西，无论你隐瞒的是什么，都会将你亲近的人，变成最远的人。”

相叶轻描淡写地说，他静静地看着窗外，没有去看二宫和也。

“然后，世界上就会出现，两个孤独的人。”

  


“下雪了。”

相叶微笑。

二宫和也看到他鼻子轻轻皱了皱，像是兔子会有的动作。

  


原来相叶先生，在十来岁的时候，是那样的一个男孩子吗。

可能大大咧咧，但又心思敏感，小心翼翼地凑到谁的身边去的时候，看起来是明朗又轻快的样子，其实已经把内心的勇气都花光了。

于是很伤心的时候，就没有勇气拿来生气和发问了。

  


想知道又不敢知道的是。

这一次，是不是我又弄错了什么呢。

又在哪个时刻，完全领悟错了你的意思。

  


还是其实没有，从来都没有。

是我自己，因为太过喜欢你，而虚构了这一切。

给你的眼神，你温暖的手，你的拥抱，全都加上了不同的意义。

  


只不过是我改不掉的脾性，认定了就努力到死到坏掉为止的习惯，让我看不到身边其他正在发生的事情。

比如或许，你喜欢过我，但从某个时点开始，不再那么喜欢了。

而我恰好在那个时候，提出了最叫你为难的请求。

  


“你后来去旅行了吗？”

二宫和也问。

“……没有哦。”

相叶雅纪回答。

  


“病好的时候是春天，到处都是樱花。”

他爽朗地笑了笑。

“我花粉过敏，很严重，超可怜的啊。”

  


“过敏症……是挺辛苦的啊。”

二宫和也吸口气，回答说。

  


“相叶。”

二宫和也盯着他。

“在那之后……你……”

一向伶牙俐齿的少年，此刻有些难以措辞似的卡住了。

  


“每到冬天的时候，我都需要你掺进可乐里的那种小药片，才能好好地睡着。”

相叶很平静地说。

“现在比较好，它们出了新的种类，不像最开始的那几年吃的药，成瘾可能那么高了。”

他轻描淡写地一带而过。

  


那个时候，最开始的那几年，也只是冬天吗？

二宫和也想问却没问。

  


“很奇妙，还能见到他。”

“其实，隔了十五年再见，已经不再觉得，翔酱还是当年的翔酱了。”

“不是身体细胞每七年更换一次的说法吗？十五年，差不多两次更换都结束了，一个崭新的我，一个崭新的翔酱，说是陌生人，也不奇怪。”

  


“很难说我还爱不爱他，大概还是爱的吧，就好像你把一颗树丢在那里不管，它虽然不会挪动，但也不会死掉。”

“用力去爱过一个什么人的那个过程，会完完全全地改变一个人，我是这么觉得的。”

  


从十九岁开始，没有再养过任何宠物。

二十三岁，大学毕业，和父母坦率地交谈过，独自开始生活。

工作，活着，不知不觉变得非常有钱。

业余时间也非常充实，跳伞潜水旅游做义工。

  


谈过好几次恋爱，甩过人被人甩，还有一些无疾而终。

很难说快乐不快乐。

很难说往事他还记得不记得。

  


直到他三十三岁生日的前两天。

在冷雨里浇得湿透的相叶雅纪，路过了一家看起来格外温暖的宠物店。

橱窗里是和他以前养的兔子很像的兔子。

  


在那家宠物店的门外，距离三十三岁还差两天的相叶雅纪，经历了一场毫无预兆的情绪崩溃。

他撑着墙壁滑坐在地，眼泪毫无征兆地涌出来。

  


先生，先生你怎么了？

周围有人跟他搭话，他只是摇头，开不了口。

  


这不是今天的眼泪。

他想说。

只是十九岁的相叶雅纪哭了一场。

只是那少年当年痛到麻木，来不及哭。

  


一片混乱里他被人带进了宠物店，满身狼狈地坐在了柔软的沙发椅上。

宠物店的老板是个瘦瘦的小老头，他给他拿了一条毛巾，替他倒了一杯热茶。

“年轻人，等雨停了再走吧。”

店长说。

  


他点点头。

“谢谢您。”

  


他记得，其实都记得，他十九岁时候的绝望，站在路边全身冰凉，知道那个人不会来再拉他的手。

  


“你为什么不和他们一样回家呢？”

“我在等人啊。”

“他还没来吗？”

“我不知道他还会不会来。”

“可是你在等。”

“我怕他万一要来。”

  


相叶雅纪其实很知道，为什么他看到街边的少年，看到他们牵着的手，就忍不住想要帮他们一把。

  


他没有那么赞成青少年离家出走，可他也是试图做一些莫名其妙的傻事的人之一。

至少你们是在一起的。

他想。

这让人羡慕。

  


“所以啊。”

相叶雅纪伸手过去揉了揉二宫和也的头发，将他的脸，挤成没有形状的一团。

“就算你觉得，你们的情况，是世界上最复杂的情况。”

  


“就算你觉得，你是哥哥，比松润聪明能干，比他更能承受误解和孤独。”

相叶吐了吐舌头，说到中间那段警惕地回头看看松本润有没有醒，鬼鬼祟祟的样子把二宫逗笑了。

  


可相叶的语气，温和得叫人想哭。

“在问过他之前，Nino还是不要自己下决定吧。”

  


成熟的大人笑起来，站起身，经过二宫身边。

“因为至少，你们是在一起的。”

  


11.

  


相叶停顿了一会儿。

“说起来，我今天，也去见了翔酱。”

“他现在，就在外面的车里等着。”

  


二宫猛地抬头看相叶，相叶将食指凑在嘴唇前面，嘘了一声。

“等松润醒来，好好把你的想法告诉他吧，如果你们愿意，就跟翔酱一起回去。”

  


相叶弯起一边的嘴角。

“如果你们不愿意，我帮你们从后院悄悄溜掉。”

他准备出门，二宫和也看了一会儿他的背影。

  


“相叶。”

二宫叫他。

“我说实话的话，你也会说实话吗？”

  


相叶的脚步顿了一下。

他回过头，二宫和也站起身。

朝着长大成人的道路，慢吞吞不情愿却还是踏出了一步的少年，歪着头看他。

他的浅色眼睛，戏谑又狡黠，可很温暖。

  


“你会把刚才跟我讲的这些都告诉那个，按照你的说法，或许已经是陌生人的樱井老师，问他为什么吗？”

“你会把你其实很难受，其实很害怕，其实充满不安和愤怒，把你最真实的，或许不那么好看的情绪，也都告诉他吗？”

“你愿意，把你这张冷静成熟的大人样子放下来一小会儿，不要继续假装你很好你没事你熬过来了，”少年走过去，手握成拳头，像是真正的好哥们那样，用力敲了敲相叶的胸口，弯起薄薄的嘴唇笑了，“那个相叶雅纪，在这里的，十九岁的那个相叶雅纪，其实还没哭够吧？”

  


“很痛啊，Nino，不要打我。”

相叶笑，避重就轻转过头去。

二宫和也哼了一声。

  


“我其实一点都不害怕哦。”

他忽然说。

“……什么？”

相叶一愣。

  


“我其实一点也不害怕告诉任何人，我爱润君这件事。”

“我害怕的，是那之后的东西，是这个世界。”

“可是对于爱他，这就是事实啊——事实，抵抗也没有用，藏起来也没有用。”

  


相叶不明所以，二宫和也眨了下眼睛。

“我觉得，仅仅是我觉得，大叔。”

“你没有像你说的那样，不喜欢樱井老师。”

少年抿着嘴唇，看着面前越来越坐立不安的大人。

  


“你对我说了那么多话，唯独在你说你已经不喜欢樱井翔的时候，没有看着我的眼睛。”

相叶没说话，嘴角垮下来了。

  


“真是个不会说谎的人啊。”

他转身出门，二宫和也耸了耸肩。

  


然后二宫和也的手腕，被身后而来的一只手捉住了。

他被一把拉过去，摔进柔软宽大的沙发里。

晕头转向，能意识到的，是松本润的手，握着他的手腕，另一只手箍着他的腰，脑袋贴在他的后颈上。

  


“再说一次。”

少年的声音含糊不清。

二宫和也心脏跳得很快，他想反手握住松本润的手，却又害怕。

察觉到他的犹豫，松本润生气起来，一把握住他的手，牢牢地和自己的十指交扣。

  


“再说一次。”

少年执拗地要求。

  


“你刚刚说的你不害怕。”

“你刚刚说的你爱我。”

  


松本润在他的后颈上，用力地咬了一口，二宫和也转过身，望进那双有点伤心，透露出主人的愤怒和不安的眼睛。

“再说一次，我就原谅你。”

“哥哥。”

  


“早就说过了。”

二宫和也慢慢地挪动着自己侧躺好，挨过去，细细密密吻他的嘴唇。

“那是润君的记性问题。”

他亲吻他的唇角，鼻尖，眼尾，额头，脱掉他的T恤和自己的T恤，半赤裸地抱在一起。

“我一直都……一直就……”

二宫和也含吮着松本润的唇瓣，小心地，一点一点地抿着。

  


“不够。”

松本润直白地回答道，“你刚刚想丢下我一个人走，你之前说过的那些话，我全部都不相信了。”

说到这个，他撤远了一点，狠狠用头撞了一下二宫和也的头。

“快睡着的时候，我意识到了。”

他闷闷地说。

“我一点也不希望自己睡着，我拼命想让自己醒着，我想或许我醒来的时候，回家了，或者，你已经走了。”

  


“对不起。”

二宫和也说。

“我不是故意的，我……不知道怎么样好。”

“有你在就好，你和我，在哪里都好。”

松本润回答说。

  


“……润。”

二宫和也深吸一口气。

“就算不是现在，也没关系。”

松本润说，握住二宫的手臂，认真地，看着他的眼睛。

“但是会有那一天的，我会去实现它，只要你跟我一起就好了。”

  


二宫没说话，少年骄傲地抬了抬下巴，将他牢牢搂住，蹭了蹭他的脖颈。

“现在，快点，之前你说的那些话，看着我再说一遍。”

二宫和也结实地踢了他一脚。

  


“我拒绝，搞什么啊。”

二宫嗫喏着，松本润笑，他感觉到贴着他的二宫和也的耳朵在发烫。

  


“那我来说。”

他回答，仰起头，吻二宫的嘴唇。

“我爱你。”

  


少年的声音，认真清晰，能让全世界都安静。

“我非常爱你，Nino。”

  


12.

  


相叶拉开车门，樱井翔坐在副驾驶座上，慢慢地啜着咖啡，见到他进来，目光即刻落在相叶的脸上，观察着他的表情。

“……怎么了？”

坐在驾驶座上，沉默的相叶，看向他，眼神有点闪躲。

  


樱井翔放下咖啡，犹疑了一瞬，伸手过去捉他的手，相叶的掌心冰凉，握住了一层汗。

“还好啊，差点小家伙就要做出不得了的事情来了。”

相叶开口说。

  


“……什么事情？”

“二宫君啊，想要承担一切呢。”

相叶摇摇头，苦笑了一下，转头看樱井翔，仔仔细细。

  


这时候樱井翔反而不敢和他对视了，他转过头，盯着自己西装的纽扣。

“翔酱。”

“嗯？”

“早上的时候，你想说什么？”

相叶问他。

  


樱井翔张嘴又合上，眉毛纠结在一起，犹豫着。

“我——”

  


“相叶——！”

相叶抬起头，看到二宫和松本出现在门口，对他挥了挥手之后，再对樱井翔点头示意，相叶准备下车，被樱井翔拉住。

  


“雅纪。”

樱井翔抬头看他。

“待会儿，我会跟你说的。”

相叶沉默了一会儿，笑了笑点点头。

“好。”

  


“还不想回去。”

这就是二宫和也和松本润的决定。

端坐在餐桌一侧，少年们表情认真。

“想要在这个假期里，尽可能地去看看这个国家和周围世界的样子。”

  


“之前骗了你很对不起，老师。”

二宫和也说，认真地道了歉。

樱井翔摇摇头，将二宫的手机放到桌上。

“合宿所那边，我已经说过了。”

樱井翔开口，“你们可以不用去，但是开学的时候，必须回来。”

  


“家人那边，你们要自己解释……任何事情，但一定要考虑好时机。”

相叶说，忧虑地望了一眼少年们，“甚至……我的建议是，在你们足够独立自由之前，什么也不要说。”

樱井翔静静地看他一眼，又看向少年。

  


“我不能说我赞成，我的态度还是和之前一样，松本君。”

松本润打断他，微微笑了笑。

“但是有一件事情老师也明白的。”

樱井翔没有再说话。

  


相叶送他们去车站。

一路上注意事项没完没了。

二宫和也在低头玩手机，松本润抿着嘴，似乎觉得很烦，但还是在笑。

“真的好像操心过头的远房亲戚。”

  


“……我比较喜欢善良又帅气的好好先生这种形容可以吗。”

相叶垮着脸。

  


“你会不会很麻烦？”

等车的时候，二宫和也抱着游戏机，头上戴着小狐狸帽子，看了看远处买票的松本润。

“我们走以后，各种意义上。”

二宫和也说。

  


相叶雅纪耸耸肩，他出门前换了身衣服，穿着白色的毛衫和牛仔裤，刘海搭在前额，看起来很年轻。

他弯腰大力拍了拍少年的肩膀。

  


“怎么会呢。”

他笑着说。

“大人的事情就交给大人来担心吧。”

  


“不过我还真希望你和润酱可以快点成年，到时候大家一起去吃烤肉喝酒。”

他笑得很灿烂，二宫和也摇摇头。

“到时候你买单的话就行。”

  


“Nino。”

“什么啊，大叔。”

“要活在今天哦。”

“……哈？”

相叶转过头，看着那双浅色的眼睛。

“活在现在，不要去想以后的事情。”

  


离别就在此刻。

相叶看着他们上车，就像看着他们出现在巴士站的时候一样。

  


两个少年。

他们此刻没有牵着手，像是普通的，出门旅行的朋友或者兄弟。

唯独眼睛是不会骗人的。

他们的确是朋友，兄弟。

以及恋人。

  


他和他们挥手再见。

  


回到家里，看到樱井翔坐在沙发上，和桌上的兔子对视。

相叶雅纪吸口气，走过去。

  


“好可爱。”

樱井翔开口说，转头看着相叶，有些犹豫地对他笑笑。

  


“雅纪，我其实一早就知道，是你收留了二宫君和松本君。”

“太过担心了，从他们出发起就一直跟着……确保最基本的安全。”

“那一天我开车跟着他们坐的大巴车到了这里，看到了落下的车窗里面，是你出现了。”

“很奇妙不是吗。”

  


相叶坐过去，手肘撑在膝盖上。

“我以为我再也不会见到你了哦，翔酱。”

  


“……从什么时候开始？”

樱井翔望着他。

  


“很多年前的一个下午。”

“……对不起。”

“我那个时候，难过得快要死掉了。”

  


“翔酱。”

相叶雅纪转过头，看着樱井翔。

“其实今天和Nino聊天的时候，我有点明白了。”

  


“你那个时候，可能也是那么想的吧。”

相叶雅纪低下头，盯着自己的手掌。

“觉得如果你不出现，说不定可以拯救我们两个人的人生，被我误会就误会好了，就让我觉得你根本不喜欢我好了，牺牲自己承受误解的樱井翔，是个英雄。”

  


他看着樱井翔。

“是吗？”

漫长的沉默。

“是。”

樱井翔回答说。

  


“拿到了录取要去其他城市上大学的事情，为什么也没有告诉我？”

“我本来不打算去。”

樱井翔皱了皱眉，盯住了相叶。

“直到我问你要不要跟我一起走？”

“你知道我们——”

  


樱井翔深吸了几口气。

“我和松本君开诚布公地谈过一次，在……他们决定离家出走之前，不对，应该说是谈过好几次。”

“有些做法和观念，我当年不赞同，现在也不赞同。”

相叶看着他。

  


“让所爱的人，生活变得艰难的人生，我不推荐。”

樱井翔垂下目光。

  


“那不一定就——”

相叶雅纪觉得有碎玻璃堵在喉咙口，呼吸都痛。

“你说希望他们能一直保密，但是他们要怎么做到，万一做不到的话怎么办？”

樱井翔的眼睛，温柔地望向他。

“那个时候，我也一样，没有信心。”

  


“那是没有必要的。”

樱井翔说。

“没有必要的困苦，我不赞同。”

  


松本润和二宫和也的事情，他老早就知道，午后的办公室里，他们一人捧着一杯乌龙茶，松本润的表情很冷静，眼睛明亮，执着得不可思议。

  


“我喜欢和也，就这么回事。”

“你不必去找他谈。”

  


他的语气充满对樱井翔的抗拒，叫樱井翔几乎苦笑。

能说的话，他全部说过，好坏也都全部跟松本润分析过。

但松本润认定的，不会改变。

偶尔也觉得颓丧，想大喊，对这孩子樱井老师我真的已经尽力了。

可心底又那么羡慕。

  


他最后放弃了争论，少年说出了他没办法反驳的话。

“老师你也明白的吧？”

“时间不一定会改变一切。”

  


嗯。

是不会。

它改变表象，不改变内里。

  


车窗里露出来的，变得沉稳帅气的男人。

握着他的手，沙哑着声音凑过来问他这算不算答应了的大男孩。

耳朵上被咬了一口，可还是照着牙印，抱怨着嬉笑着，在耳骨上面打了个耳骨洞的金发少年。

一脸紧张忐忑，走到自己面前，问樱井君你对动物感兴趣吗要不要去我家看我新养的小兔子的，他不太熟悉，却暗自觉得很可爱的同班同学相叶雅纪。

时间没改变的是，再见到相叶，仍然想要拥抱他，牵他的手的心情。

  


“我……我喜欢你，相叶君。”

  


13.

  


相叶的表情，在那一瞬间改变了。

“……翔酱？”

相叶看起来有些不知所措。

  


“我知道现在说这句话有点可笑。”

樱井翔的手指，轻轻拨弄着小兔子的耳朵。

“大概也只会让你更生气而已。”

  


“可是除了喜欢你，我也没有什么更想说的了。”

樱井翔抱着Nyan酱坐在沙发的一头，背影看起来寥落极了。

  


“明明喜欢你，却不敢赴约……是个胆小鬼。”

“他怕毁掉你的人生，于是决定哪怕让你以为他是怕毁掉他自己的，也没关系。”

  


樱井翔轻轻笑了一声。

  


现在听起来，是不是很像辩解呢。

这一点，当时的樱井翔，也全都想到了。

  


他本来是想要避免这一切发生的。

因为他毕竟还是个自尊很高又很爱面子的少年。

哪怕很多年后，他变了很多，可也是一个自尊很高，无论看起来多么成熟稳重体贴周到，仍旧有着自己的标准和处事原则的大人。

  


去者不追，他想，这就是樱井翔所认为的男人的美学。

不全是为了你，也有一小部分，为了他自己，他曾经非常认真地希望过，期待过，总有一天，他会不再喜欢你了。

那样的话，他就没必要解释，因为他不会再见到你。

总有一天，他会奇迹一般地，不再爱相叶雅纪了，他坚信着那一天。

  


“我还以为我不再喜欢你了。”

  


可是那一天总也没来。

怎么办呢。

那一天总也没来。

  


“怎么办呢。”

樱井翔嘟哝着，背影看起来更小了，他吸了吸鼻子，并没有要哭的样子，嘴巴却撅了起来，不自觉地低下了头。

  


“你到底哪里好啊。”

  


“你不愿意听我解释，一见面就想上我，把我的学生藏起来骗我说不知道他们在哪里，现在还帮他们继续逃走害我要丢工作。”

相叶的嘴角扭曲了。

  


“我以为……翔酱也是支持——”

“没在支持。”

“……是吗。”

相叶弯起来的唇角的弧度，很像一个笑容。

  


“当年总是咬我，喂兔子的时候就完全忘掉我，老是跑得无影无踪，做出味道很奇妙的料理一定要我吃，打乱我的学习计划。”

他抬起头，瞪着相叶雅纪，很生气又很泄气地说。

“可我喜欢你，相叶雅纪。”

  


“就算弄得这么尴尬又没面子，就算你可能也不打算原谅我，就算我们到今天也还是意见相左，我的一些脾气和个性，你可能一直都不那么喜欢。”

  


“我还是，很喜欢你。”

那是非常苦恼，又非常不安的声调。

就好像十九岁的樱井翔，忽然出现在了相叶雅纪的面前。

  


14.

  


“翔酱啊。”

“能不能不要擅自弄得，好像我在欺负你一样？”

沉默了很长时间，相叶雅纪说。

“对不起。”

  


“Nino和润酱走了，你什么时候回去？”

樱井翔不搭话。

相叶走过去，将他手里睡着了的小兔子拿走，蹲下来看樱井翔的表情。

  


好失落的样子，沮丧得好像要哭了。

相叶雅纪忍不住拍拍他的侧脸。

  


“听见翔酱说害怕，是第一次，在高的地方说的那些不算的话。”

他温和地说。

“……我又不是超人，当然也会害怕的。”

樱井翔回答。

  


“却希望当个英雄。”

相叶抢白。

“还隔了十五年才出现。”

  


“十五年零一个月。”

樱井翔又露出了失落的表情。

  


“为什么？”

“怕看到你已经结婚了有个可爱的太太和双马尾的小女儿。”

“……真是个胆小鬼啊。”

相叶摇摇头笑。

  


“你不用说出来的，相叶君。”

樱井翔抬眼看他，又转开了。

  


下一秒相叶雅纪抱住了他。

他感觉到樱井翔又像雕像一样僵硬了。

“真是没办法，谁让翔酱都说实话了啊。”

相叶慢吞吞地说。

“我也还是喜欢你，如果你非得知道的话。”

  


“骗不了任何人，也不能骗自己，我还是喜欢翔酱。”

樱井翔挣扎了一下，相叶没让他动。

“但是翔酱，这些年发生了很多事情。”

  


“所以啊，这次，请你先回去吧。”

“我需要好好想一想，建议翔酱也是。”

  


樱井翔盯着他很久很久，点了下头。

他的嘴唇弯了弯，露出温柔的笑容。

  


“真的长大了啊，相叶君。”

“早就长大了吧。”

相叶摇头。

  


樱井翔离开的时候转头问他。

“如果这一次，是我问你的话，会怎么样？”

  


15.

  


“喂，相叶。”

春暖花开，一个清晨，相叶雅纪接到了一个电话。

电话那头的少年毫不客气地叫他的名字，相叶叼着面包想了一会儿，啊地一声，涂着果酱的面包片正面朝下掉在了地板上。

“润酱！”

  


电话那头的少年嗯了一声，爽朗地开口。

“有一个好消息和一个坏消息，相叶，我决定先告诉你坏消息。”

  


“……让我选一下？”

相叶失笑。

“樱井老师他离家出走了。”

  


“……啊？”

相叶愣了半晌，回不过神，电话那头的少年笑起来，然后换了一个人的声音。

  


“啊，润君真是。”

另一个少年，小声地抱怨着。

  


“爱拔桑，樱井老师他，辞职搬家了。”

二宫和也说。

  


相叶雅纪冷静了一下。

“那好消息是什么？”

“好消息是，他是昨天走的，今天大概已经到你家门口了。”

  


“……不一定是个好消息啊，Nino。”

相叶叹口气，克制不住地望向窗外，他的门庭前没有花树，只有冒出鲜绿色新芽的几棵常绿树，然而风吹来浅粉色的花瓣，此刻恰好落在落地窗上。

  


——如果这一次，是我问你的话，会怎么样？

——我说不定会让翔酱从上午开始等，等到第二天的凌晨四点哦。

——那凌晨四点的时候你会来吗？

——不知道。

  


Nyan酱跳过来拱了拱他的手，他听见车的声音，停下，熄火，开门，关门。

不一定是樱井翔。

可是。

门铃响了。

  


“啊，他挂断了。”

少年合上手机。

  


“润君。”

他拍拍坐在自己前面的少年的肩膀。

“干什——”

松本润回过头，被等在那里的，软软的手指头戳中了脸颊。

二宫和也笑起来。

  


“以后去找大叔和老师喝酒吃烤肉吧。”

二宫和也说。

松本润笑了，挑挑眉。

  


“好啊。”

松本润伸出手，在被背包挡住无人察觉的书桌侧边，握住了二宫的手，掌心贴着掌心。

  


  


Fin.

2016-02-28

| 1030  
47

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#末子](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%AB%E5%AD%90)

[#AS](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/AS)

评论(47)

热度(1030)

  1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://lmxxyou.lofter.com/) [LMXX_YOU](http://lmxxyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://addicts.lofter.com/) [addict](http://addicts.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://shi86788.lofter.com/) [時](http://shi86788.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://shenshu1111.lofter.com/) [80%偽物](http://shenshu1111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://2624353643.lofter.com/) [HD_0301](http://2624353643.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://xchaxie649.lofter.com/) [＇Ｘx茶葉﹍](http://xchaxie649.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://miniwanmi.lofter.com/) [mini丸咪](http://miniwanmi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://risinghell.lofter.com/) [_risinghell](http://risinghell.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://catshpd.lofter.com/) [catshpd](http://catshpd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://tobey0721.lofter.com/) [最愛笑顏寶石箱-比比](http://tobey0721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://446039846.lofter.com/) [临时锁](http://446039846.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://bruce155200.lofter.com/) [蛙蛙](http://bruce155200.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) [👉NO NAME👈](http://yuzei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://ya673359.lofter.com/) [雅](http://ya673359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://lizhilu091.lofter.com/) [青啊我的崽](http://lizhilu091.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://yonghu6299328761.lofter.com/) [用户6299328761](http://yonghu6299328761.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://gaoziting309.lofter.com/) [高子婷](http://gaoziting309.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://zhenwei5558.lofter.com/) [溱洧](http://zhenwei5558.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://tatsugetsu.lofter.com/) [圣斗士星矢](http://tatsugetsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://yuaihe.lofter.com/) [今天的隐墨翻身了吗.](http://yuaihe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://jingemiaoyu.lofter.com/) [宴后谈](http://jingemiaoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) [噗噗噗](http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://arashi23.lofter.com/) [KFC土豆泥](http://arashi23.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://guxiangyuzhiyin.lofter.com/) [故乡遇知音](http://guxiangyuzhiyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://meitianmangzhemobaidalaodeyeman.lofter.com/) [夜夜夜曼](http://meitianmangzhemobaidalaodeyeman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://meitianmangzhemobaidalaodeyeman.lofter.com/) [夜夜夜曼](http://meitianmangzhemobaidalaodeyeman.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](http://chifuyu0212.lofter.com/) [千冬🍅🥒](http://chifuyu0212.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://coffeeu.lofter.com/) [coffee_u](http://coffeeu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://baozijiadexiaopangxie.lofter.com/) [包子家的小螃蟹](http://baozijiadexiaopangxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://baozijiadexiaopangxie.lofter.com/) [包子家的小螃蟹](http://baozijiadexiaopangxie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](http://inblossom.lofter.com/) [虞汀](http://inblossom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://vikas007.lofter.com/) [🍻Vikas🍻](http://vikas007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://mianbaoyulorien.lofter.com/) [lorien](http://mianbaoyulorien.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://etefroid.lofter.com/) [炎寒](http://etefroid.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) [红槐树](http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://ldz5232384.lofter.com/) [Memento mori](http://ldz5232384.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://98649193.lofter.com/) [。](http://98649193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://xuanerchan.lofter.com/) [三木](http://xuanerchan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://sakurai-wakaba.lofter.com/) [若葉🌸🌱](http://sakurai-wakaba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://617830sbreghy.lofter.com/) [617830号行星](http://617830sbreghy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://aliciami.lofter.com/) [米米面包超人](http://aliciami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://xiyangxiadeyanw.lofter.com/) [隔壁的住户](http://xiyangxiadeyanw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://buerzberberi.lofter.com/) [尼的存钱罐](http://buerzberberi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://herepo.lofter.com/) [坡坡今天睡醒了吗_Po_](http://herepo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://xixiang361.lofter.com/) [淅响_](http://xixiang361.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://hanjinchi0428.lofter.com/) [矜持](http://hanjinchi0428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://eghymememe.lofter.com/) [黄担想嫁给爱拔拔拔拔拔](http://eghymememe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://nine12.lofter.com/) [冰幻玲](http://nine12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://diciembre548.lofter.com/) [Diciembre](http://diciembre548.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [星海与风](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
